demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MusicLover3820
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Demigods on this Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 23:42, 19 May 2010 SISTERS Hey so it looks like its your my sister cool i thought id be the only Rhea child*Nessanae* 00:52, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Whatever. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 04:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Child So like it looks like you have a chance of being the prophcey child Child So like it looks like you have a chance of being the prophcey child Read this blog and it will tell you the prophcey of mom and a Rhea kid us Hello Darling hello sweet heart, how have you been? Just checking in. Stay strong my girl. Your mother, Lady Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 22:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sisters Awesome! So we're sisters. -Evelyn I'm good. :) I just got back from a dance recital. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 01:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) You're the youngest Rhea kid. My b-day's on Saturday. I'll be 12! -Evelyn, Avidreader1 19:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sign I will try and send you a sigh, but it may not work, because Uranus is messing around with our "wireless connection" Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 02:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Kurt is hilarious! :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 02:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Kurt. I love when Will ask them what they say when the answer the phone and he says: "No, she's dead. This is her son." it's so funny! :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 03:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Your Attack Do not worry sweet heart, I have sent you even greater power and more protection, you will be fine. Uranus is sending lots of beasts out, especially to my children. I'm sorry. You will be fine, just use your instincts and show em who your mom is my strong girl! :D <3 Mom Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 02:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey I live in a city north of Toronto and I'm not allowed to tell you the name of the city. You might even know it. I'll give you a hint. Lake Superior. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 01:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) No, not Bellville. Though it does start with a B. I'll give you another hint. Georgain College. And it's not Lake Superior. I always get them mixed up. It's Lake Simcoe. Another reason I got the lake wronge was because I was extremely tired. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 14:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I go camping on Lake Superior. That's why. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 14:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Shhhh! Don't tell!!!! That is where I live. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 16:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok! I'm not allowed to tell you my address, but I go to Forest Hill Public School, just outside of the city. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 18:40, June 4, 2010 (UTC) OMG!! YES, I have Facebook!!! Facebook is wicked awesome!!! :D And I will email you! :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 18:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC)